A Dog Falls Part 1
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Set around 8 months before the events of MD&T, it explains how Ron lost his Mad Dog mascot position. Rated PG-13 for language including brief sexual dialogue, teen smoking, toilet humor, and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**This is "A Dog Falls", a story of how Ron lost his position as the Middleton Mad Dog during Veruca's reign of terror on the cheer squad. It's going to be told from two perspectives: one from Kim's side and one from Veruca's side.**

**It takes place around eight months prior to the events of Mad Dogs and Tigers.**

**Kim Possible and characters (c) by Disney, McCorkle and Schooley.**

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and characters (c) by Rohald Dahl**

**All Original Characters (c) by me, the Sharper.**

**This story is rated PG-13 for some language including implied sexual dialogue, issues with teen smoking, bullying, and toilet humor.**

**AN: Queen is Tara's last name throughout the series of my stories, just to clear any confusion.**

Chapter 1

Kim Possible, Tara Queen, and Bonnie Rockwaller all entered the cheerleaders' dressing room over at the Middleton High gym. They looked exhausted and panted, as if they needed some air.

"My gosh," Tara groaned as she took out her water bottle and took a swig before sitting down on the nearby cushioned bench, "that was totally exhausting with that stupid pyramid Veruca did!"

"Ugh..." Bonnie scoffed while sitting on the bench right next to Tara, "I don't know what we're gonna do with her! I mean, she's been gone on several trips for her so-called 'pop star' career this year and has left her goons in charge of the squad!"

Kim, meanwhile, stood at the front of the lockers, folding her arms. "Totally, Bonnie... I so cannot stand the sight of that smug look Veruca always has..."

In the meantime, Tara was looking through her BlueBerry for any of the latest updated and gasped...

"Oh no... please, God, no! That is totally wrong!" the blonde panicked with disgust, trying to distance herself from the Blueberry.

Kim and Bonnie stood up and went to Tara.

"Tara, what's totally gotten into you?" Bonnie asked her best friend and then turned around to the Blackberry. The brunette cheerleader picked it up and gasped in horror.

"Ugh...totally disgusting and horrifying!" she exclaimed with sheer terror, looking at the Blueberry.

Looking at their surprised reactions, Kim took a glance at Tara's Blueberry and her eyes widened.

What they were looking at was a picture of the 17-year old Veruca Salt, dressed in a golden bikini and high-heeled stilettos, and sucking on a popsicle. All three of them were looking at the new sleeve for her new pop music album that was to be released in only 24 hours on the net.

But she wasn't sucking on a popsicle that normal people would. Instead, she was wrapping her tongue on it, giving an evil mean grin.

"Ughh...that is so gonna haunt me for the next couple of months!" Bonnie exclaimed in disgust, "I just...I just ... I just can't believe that vile cheerleader would go this far to degrade herself!"

"Totally agreeing with you on that one, B! That picture is sure going to give this entire squad a LOT of negative press and bad PR!" Kim agreed with a nod of her head. She knew what potential that photo could destroy the squad.

The redhead continued, getting out her Kimmunicator "I'll try to get Wade to somehow alter the pic!"

"Well, Kim, you'd better hurry!" Bonnie shouted, pointing to the Blueberry, "because according to the time, her album gonna go on sale on the net and then the record stores!"

Kim knew she was short on time, and then came a sudden knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door slowly creaked open as Kim, Bonnie, and Tara all turned around and shuddered, fearing that Veruca might eavesdrop in on their conversation. But when the full figure revealed, the girls all breathed in a sigh of relief.

It was none other than the Middleton Mad Dog himself, Ron Stoppable. Ron held out his famous Mad Dog head with the banana cream bottle in one hand and his mascot costume in the other.

"So, girls, how's it hangin'?" Ron smiled to the three cheerleaders before him.

Kim nervously turned off the explicit picture of Veruca on the BlueBerry and gave it back to Tara, "Oh um..." she giggled nervously, "nothing much, Ron. You know, just practicing our cheers before the state championship cheer-offs at the end of this month!"

Ron put the Mad Dog head and homemade foam on a nearby bench and walked on over to where the three girls were at.

Kim continued with a frown, closing her eyes as if she felt depressed "Ron, I'm totally well aware that we have to give 150% during each and every single competition...but..."

"But what?" Ron rhetorically asked, sitting down right next to her. "What can the Ron-man do to cheer his Kim up?"

"It's how Veruca has changed the whole nature of the squad and how she split it in half, one supporting her cheerleaders and the other half revolving around me..." Kim sighed, kicking her cheer teenis shows in mid-air.

Then, she turned around to Ron, "Ron, you are already on thin ice with Veruca as it is, especially in the last few weeks when you sprayed some of that foam on her cheer uniform..."

"Oh yeah, right, KP..." Ron began to chuckle, but then he took a second-guess look on Kim's face, knowing that she was dead serious when it involved matters with the peanut heiress.

Then he tried to switch the subject with a smile and asked, "So, girls, wanna hang out with me at Bueno Nacho later on after practice?"

"Sure, Ron!" came the reply from Tara. She wanted anything to get rid of the horrific image of Veruca's pop album from her head.

Bonnie added in her reply, "I'm in as well, Ron."

"Okay, so, Bueno Nacho after the practice..." Kim declared.

Then someone came at the door and opened it violently. It was one of Veruca's fellow hench cheerleaders named Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blurted out, screaming out at them like a drill seargent, "You little maggots, Get your rear ends on over to the gym floor, NOW! Or you will be scrubbing the wooden bleachers!"

Kim groaned and muttered to herself, "Here we go again..."

Tara sneered, "Alright..."

_But I know if Veruca tries anything funny this time, it'll totally be pain for her when she faces the school board!_

However, Ron was lollygagging around, playing around with the banana cream foam, attaching it to the head. Elizabeth interrupted him, "And, of course, Stoppable, your rear end's gotta be on the floor, NOW, away from the cheerleaders!"

Ron groaned, "Fine!" He then carried the Mad Dog head to the gym floor, preparing to dress up in costume.

Little did he realize that one cheerleader was going to spoil everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Rebecca, an OC, is (c) by me.**

Within the hallowed halls of Middleton High, Veruca Salt walked outside the gym while the whole squad was on break. She was wearing her infamous evil smile of triumph, indicating one of her many evil deeds.

It's all going well for me! The sweet pop album of myself is gonna come out tonight on the net, she said to herself, walking past D Hall.

Veruca's eyes darted down to her MP3 player studded in purple diamonds, listening to her own music from a previous album a couple of years before.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar squeaking of tennis shoes coming right up the hallways of Middleton High.

One of her cheerleading friends, Rebecca, came up to her, running up the hallway. She had jet-black hair and a Caucasian-complex and a few noticeable freckles on her face. Like all the other cheerleaders of Middleton High, she had the same purple cheerleading uniform of everyone else within the squad.

The brown-haired peanut deb sighed and asked, "What the hell do you want, Rebecca?"

"Um, Veruca, aren't you supposed to be back at the gym so that we can resume cheer practice?" Rebecca asked, popping in a little reminder to Veruca of her cheer captain duties.

"Well, duh!" Veruca huffed with a sarcastic tone, "I am heading back to the gym right now, but I wanted to check out my new album that's gonna come out tomorrow!" She smirked as she went to Rebecca's side. The two of them began to walk down the hallway.

"According to the album, it's gonna have lyrics starring all about my parties, my friends, everything!" the deb smiled to Rebecca as she showed her the cover of the album.

Rebecca smiled back to Veruca, "Can't wait to check it out, V!" Then she frowned a bit, "But it does have the controversial lyrics, doesn't it?"

"Duh, that's why my album's gonna be popular, R. Remember, controversy makes me money!" Veruca chuckled over this comment, "Everyone's already preordering it and I've already received around 300,000 orders in the first 24 hours!"

Rebecca bulged out her eyes at the sheer number that echoed from her friend's mouth.

"Veruca, do you know what this means?" Rebecca shouted with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Oh yes, Rebecca!" the scheming Veruca chuckled, "I am going to be the most popular girl in the entire world with my music!"

The both of them then stopped and jumped up and down with joy.

The two of them then continued walking down the hallway when Rebecca interrupted the stillness of the hallways, for it was the middle of night. She insisted on bringing the one touchy subject that has always seemed to bother Veruca the most.

"But what about Kimberly Ann, Veruca?" Rebecca asked that name in front of her friend's face. "I mean, she always has some way of interrupting your goal of becoming famous!"

Veruca heard the name echo into hear ear, but she merely chuckled at this, "Rebecca, I have hundreds of millions of dollars in my name! I have the strongest servants that I can just simply call at the single clap of a hand, and, most importantly, I have my cheerleading friends to stand by my side whenever things happen to me! So in other words, I'm in pretty good hands!" She gave an evil smile wider than normal and rubbed her hands with glee. This meant only one thing to her: an evil plan within the tangled webs of her brain against Kim and her friends.

"Rebecca, I've got something in mind against one of Kimmie's friends….. specifically for one Ron Stoppable!" Veruca cackled.

Rebecca looked on in interest, "Mmm…what do you have in mind? I mean, there are plenty of things that you can do against him like steal that rat that he has, smother that naco cheese in his face, or…."

Veruca smirked and then immediately clapped her hands and Rebecca heard the opening and closing of the double doors, and then the trouncing footsteps. She then turned around and saw at least ten of Veruca's servants and four of her dog-handlers surrounding her. Then, Rebecca looked slightly down and saw at least four pit bulls tied to their leashes by her dog handlers.

Rebecca looked on in dread at the fierce look at the pit bulls, "Oh, Veruca, you're not thinking about…"

Veruca snorted with laughter, "Rebecca, do you think I'm insane? I only wanna play a cruel, and dirty…"

When she said this, Rebecca understood better and chortled, "Ohhh….that! Well, now that you say it, yeah it is fun to have a lot of dogs on your side!"

Then, suddenly, she heard a boom of a familiar voice, "What is it you want, O Holy Veruca?"

That belonged to Tightlips, the leader of all of Veruca's servants.

Veruca turned to Tightlips and replied, "Send the dogs to the boys' room! They have a date with one Ron Stoppable!"

"It shall be done to your holy word!" Tightlips proclaimed through the rumbling of his voice. He then turned to the four dog handlers with the pit bulls, "Take them to the boys' room as the Glorious Princess of Veruca demands!"

"At once, Tightlips!" the dog-handlers obeyed. They then took the dogs to the boys' restroom that was nearest to the gym.

Veruca smiled and thought to herself, _Everything is going as I have meticulously planned….and not even Kim won't get in my way of having revenge against Ron!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ashley Armbruster and Recess is created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere and © to Disney.**

**Rebecca Starlet and Elizabeth Bruiser is created and © by me, the Sharper.**

Chapter 4

The crickets chirped as night fell all across the sprawling campus at Middleton High. Clouds began to cover the skies, for there was a chance of storms. With the lights of the high school campus itself off, the only light came from that of the Middleton High gymnasium.

Veruca allowed a few of the cheerleaders to leave

Inside the gym, the Middleton Cheerleader Squad was forming a pyramid that consisted of: Bonnie, Tara, Crystal, Ashley Armbruster, and Jessica. The middle consisted of Hope, Marcella, and Kim. Elizabeth Bruiser and Rebecca Starlet served their roles as spotters.

Liz, meanwhile, was sitting in the bleachers. She had a cast on her foot from a previous cheering accident last week. The cast was adorned with get-well wishes from her friends. She was especially warmed by the messages of "Get Well's" from Kim and her group of cheerleading friends. She angrily glared at Veruca, Rebecca, and Elizabeth, for they didn't sign her cast.

All that was left was a sole cheerleading captain for the very top of the pyramid. That cheerleader happened to be Veruca.

On the mat floor stood Ron with the Mad Dog mask on top of his head. He began to clench his stomach.

"Oh man…I shouldn't have had that Grande Naco Supreme….gotta ask…Veruca for….bathroom!" he groaned.

He slowly walked up to Veruca and requested, "Ughh…Veruca….may I use the little boys room?"

Veruca scoffed, "Ughh…fine, mascot!"

"Ohh…why do you always call me by my position and not my real name?" Ron complained, putting the mask off his head.

"Because you're the mascot of the squad, duh, and nothing else!" Veruca rebuked, "Now go to the bathroom before I change my mind!"

Ron rushed out of the double doors into the school hallways as fast as possible.

And then she turned to the girls that were involved in her pyramid, "Okay, you filthy dust-covered maggots, take a 10-minute break! But after that, I want to see my damn pyramid!"

Kim muttered to herself, "And a bar of lye soap for your mouth as well…"

The cheerleaders came down from the pyramid and took another water break.

Veruca, meanwhile, went outside the front of the gym, carrying her gym bag. The thunder began to roll from a far distance and the southeastern wind was blowing against the fragile tree limbs.

"I'll show that good-for-nothing bitch that only I control the squad! And since…..wait…if Ron is using the restroom…."

She laid the bag onto the grass and got out a walkie-talkie and spoke in it, "Tightlips! Are the dogs ready?"

"Everything is set, O Sacred Princess, but what's wrong?" Tightlips replied on the other end. They were in the bathroom in D-Hall, the science wing that was closest to the gym.

"That pesky mascot is coming your way!" Veruca shouted into the walkie-talkie. A rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and the wind was whipping up her brown hair. "Do not let him discover my plan!"

"On it!" Tightlips obeyed. He turned his attention to an OUT OF ORDER sign on the floor and then he turned his head to one of the servants, wearing the number 118 on the standard-gray uniform. "Servant 118, put the OUT OF ORDER sign on the outside of the door, so that the stupid moron in the mascot would not see out plan!"

"It will be done to the Princess's will!" Servant 118 replied, taking the sign and placing it on the outside.

And then her cell phone rang.

"Oh great, what is it…" she muttered before taking the call. It was one of the recording executives.

"Veruca, we need to delay the release date by a couple of days! We need to Auto-tune the CD some more!" the executive replied through the receiver.

"Autotune it more? What's wrong with it as is?" the nut heiress questioned.

"We need to adjust the pitch more correctly with the machine. If one pitch doesn't fit, your CD, and your pop career tour, may go down in flames!" the executive said.

"Ugh….fine, but if you screw around with my CD, your ass is going to be toast!" Veruca scowled.

"Yes, Miss Salt, we won't fail you!" the executive panicked, ending the call.

* * *

Ron was running in the hallways with the Mad Dog mask in his hand. He was in D-Hall.

"Ooohhh…..gotta find a good bathroom…." he moaned, looking around for an unoccupied bathroom.

He spotted the boys restroom but had the OUT OF ORDER sign on it.

"Oh man…." Ron whined, "I'll try C-Hall….."

* * *

Kim sat on the bleachers of the gym, talking with Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, how long before that CD of Veruca's comes here to Middleton?" Kim asked.

Wade typed in, "Since her worldwide release will be in 24 hours it'll be…..2 hours before it reaches city limits and…according to the site there's been a sudden change in the date by a few days!"

She gasped, "But Wade, what can we do? I don't want the squad to look like a bunch of…you know…stuck-up cheerleaders, even though there ARE some on the squad!" She rolled her eyes around, referring to Veruca and her Wannabes.

"Well, Kim, I'd be far more worried about the lyrics starring you…..especially in track six! And the language is not going to be pretty" Wade warned.

"Starring me? Oh I bet it's something totally on the negative side…." Kim scowled.

Wade nodded his head and pulled up the description of the lyrics.

Kim began to read the name of the track, "And Kim is a…..WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Her green pupils bulged out in shock and horror. She was shocked at what was being said on the lyrics.

" Kim also loves to throw a tantrum fit!

She also loves to be a disgusting pig

A pig who is so big

That it can eat it's own…..WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

She was mortified that some of the curse words, which borderlines on an R-rating, would make it onto a CD and attempt to slander her very good name.

"Wade… this is horrible, horrible music! This is clearly the worst thing that despicable Veruca has ever done to me!"

"Agreed, and, again, you don't have much time before that CD hits shelves!" Wade warned.

"I'll make sure that my and my friend's names don't get ruined!" Kim vowed before turning off the Kimmunicator.


End file.
